


Snow Day and After

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a night together in the car in a blizzard Stiles and Derek decide they want to see more of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day and After

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from White Out but you dont have to have read that first.

The day after the blizzard the Sheriff heard on the radio that school was closed because the boiler was broken.  
He shouted up the stairs and Stiles rolled over to try to go back to sleep.  
After he had gotten home the day before he had heard nothing from Derek.  
He had no idea whether Derek wanted any kind of relationship with him or whether it was only a little flirting because of the night spent in the car.

He had spent most of the day going over and over what had happened especially the kissing.  
He loved the kissing. He loved kissing Derek. All the time they had been snarking at each other they could have been kissing.

Stiles couldn’t help moaning with delight.

His phone bleeped with a text.” Heard school closed. Come outside.”

He looked out of the window to see Derek in his car.

Not wanting to seem too eager he took his time getting dressed and strolled out to the car.

He barely had time to get into the seat when Derek sped off down the road. He hadn’t said a word.

“So dude where are we going? Not hunting anything wild and vicious I hope.”

“Skating.”

“Skating?”

“Yes you put on boots and slide round a rink, hopefully not falling over. You do skate right?”

“Ok sarcasm. You know sarcasm is my thing, you’ve got the whole big bad wolf thing going on, leave the sarcasm to me Ok.  
Yes, yes I skate. So is this em a date or you know not, I’m happy either way, well I’d prefer it to be a date because I really liked the kissing part but if you don’t well….”

Derek looked over at him and almost smiled. Stiles babbling. Back to normal.

He didn’t reply and soon they were pulling up at the skating rink.   
They changed shoes and then enjoyed an hour racing and chasing each other.  
A skating rink is one place where no one cares if you hold hands.  
Derek laced his fingers together with Stiles as they skated. Then rubbed his fingers over the back of Stiles hand.

“Are you cold now? Let’s go have a hot drink.” 

Stiles blushed, remembering how Derek had checked if he was cold during the blizzard and then how he had warmed him up.

“Not too cold but I Would like a drink.”

Derek went to bring some hot chocolate and they sat drinking it and talking then he drove Stiles home. He pulled him in for a delicious kiss before he said goodbye.

“See you tomorrow maybe after school?”

Stiles climbed out of the car still reveling in the feel of Derek’s kiss. “Mmm Yes see you tomorrow.”

 

A couple of weeks later.

 

Stiles came out into the corridor from the math room. Seeing Scott and Derek talking, he stopped dead is his tracks.  
Not that he dIdn’t want to see Derek, because he did.  
He wanted to run over and jump into his arms, wrapping his arms round his neck and his legs round Derek’s waist.  
That was the problem. 

After the near miss in the diner, they had decided to stay three steps away from each other when anyone else was about.

Stiles couldn't help smiling thinking of the diner.

They were sat in a booth facing away from the door, close together, legs touching under the table, hands brushing against each other. Then the waitress brought their order, a couple of drinks and some banana cream pie.  
Stiles took a big forkfull and cream spilled over his lips. Derek not hesitating leant forward and licked it off.

Stiles eyes popped then Derek realised where he was.

Who knew werewolves could blush.

Looking round quickly no one seemed to have noticed.

Derek let out a sigh. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking you just looked good enough to eat."

Stiles looked at Derek’s mouth and so wanted to kiss him back. “ That was so hot. Pay the check and get out to the car right now.”

Derek’s eyes glowed as he did what he was told. They had climbed into the car and begun to steam up the windows.

Stiles couldn’t just stand in the hall all day so walked over to join his best friend and his boyfriend.

He knew Derek had seen him hesitate and noted Derek’s mouth twitching to hold back a smile.

His wolf looked to be in a frisky mood he was probably going to tease him now.

 

Derek’s eyes burned into Stiles then looked him up and down as if Stiles was naked.

Stiles felt the flush over his whole body.

Derek had a little smirk on his face.

Well two can play at that game.  
Stiles ran his eyes over every inch of Derek.  
When he reached his trousers he waited for the bulge to appear before he looked away.

Looking back to Derek’s eyes they couldn’t help grinning at each other behind Scotts back.

Stiles for once was so grateful that Scott was totally oblivious to things going on around him. He had never even noticed how much time Stiles was spending with Derek.

 

Later they lay on Stiles bed. Stiles on top. His tongue doing wonderful things to Derek.  
Licking his lips, his neck, swirling round his nipples then lower lower until he reached the top of Derek’s jeans and worked his way back up again. Stiles opened Derek’s belt and unzipped him, he did the same to his own because they were getting tighter by the second. 

“Mmm I love the way you taste.”

Derek rolled them over.” I hate not being able to touch you. I keep having to stop myself. No touching in the school. No touching in the pool. No touching on the field. No touching when Scott’s around."

"You sound like a dirty version of a Dr Seuss book."They laughed.

“Well as we’re not in school or in the pool, how about we get down to some serious touching.  
Get your top off. When did you start wearing so many clothes anyway?  
You used to walk round half naked all the time.”

“That was only to get your attention.”

“Didn’t think just to ask? Is your middle name clueless?”

Derek growled a little then stripped Stiles clothes off in seconds, running his hands over every inch of Stiles milky white skin licking him and kissing him until Stiles was a melted puddle moaning with delight.

Derek took Stiles hot length into his mouth licking and sucking with pleasure.  
Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s thick black hair and held his head still as he thrust into his willing waiting mouth.

“Oh fuck you are too good at this I’m going to come right now.”

Derek lifted his head his lips coated with Stiles come and crashed their lips together into a scorching kiss.

They rolled back onto the bed holding each other and kissing.

“I’m ready to erm you know go further, I know you’ve been waiting for me and that’s good, but I don’t want to wait anymore can you just please…”

“Tell me what you want Stiles. You have to say the words.”

“I want to… I want to feel you inside me. I want you to…” He thought; Fuck me sounds cold and harsh but he wasn’t sure he could say make love either. 

Derek took pity on him “Do you want me to make love to you Stiles because that’s what it will be. I don’t just want a quick fuck.”

Stiles grinned and replied “Me neither, I want you so much but I wanted the first time to be …. special.”

Derek held Stiles and kissed him until he was breathless and moaning.  
He reached for some lube and slid his fingers inside his lover.  
Gently opening him up making him squirm with pleasure and need, he brushed deep inside making Stiles call out.

“Oh yes. Oh please D I want you inside me now.”

Derek slid slowly and gently inside this beautiful boy that he loved so much, and carefully rocked back and forth until Stiles got used to the movement, then he began fucking him with long slow strokes until Stiles was begging for release.

He took hold of Stiles hard weeping length and brought him off hard and fast.

Stiles orgasm ran through his whole body and brought Derek to the edge and then he burst over it claiming Stiles mouth for a deep dirty kiss as he filled him up.

Stiles woke wrapped in the hot naked arms of his wolf.

Derek’s tongue flicked out and licked his nose “Just checking you’re not cold.”


End file.
